


Desire of Winning

by Nirukee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirukee/pseuds/Nirukee
Summary: Caps watches a video where Rekkles and Hylissang talk about one of his flaws. He tells Perkz about it, who finds a way to distract him from his worries.
Relationships: Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Desire of Winning

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot takes place in 2019.

Caps was sitting in front of his desk in his room, watching random videos. His gaze fell on the next YouTube suggestion. “Overrated/Underrated Rekkles vs. Hylissang”. The midlaner found it funny that YouTube would suggest content on his former team, as if the platform was telling him he could find useful information for his games against Fnatic. He clicked on the video, quite curious about it. 

“Is G2 overrated or underrated?”

Caps grinned, listening with interest to his former teammates’ answer. 

“Is Caps overrated or underrated?”

Caps frowned, still grinning. That was unexpected. 

“Normally I would say ‘underrated’ but everyone already thinks he’s the best so... I guess you can only say overrated and try to point out a few flaws.” Rekkles answered. “For example, waking up in the morning and not feeling it and running it down for an entire day, that’s a flaw of his. But it’s just like, it’s a stupid flaw, you know. It doesn’t make him like a bad player or anything, it’s just sometimes he wakes up in the morning, he doesn’t feel it. And I think the second game that we played against him, I could feel in his way of playing that he was not… like he was not feeling it mentally. He was running it down a little bit.” 

Caps was not grinning anymore. He sighed while stopping the video, caressing his neck nervously. Rekkles and Hylissang did say he was a good player, and he knew he was. But he couldn’t help feeling poked. Back in his Fnatic days, he was very close to Rekkles. He never knew if the AD carry felt something more than friendship towards him, all he could say was that they had quite an intimate relationship. So at this moment, he felt exposed. What Rekkles said publicly in this video showed how well he knew him, and Caps had mixed feelings about this. It was quite the opposite of discovering information about the rival team; _they_ shared information about him. 

A knock on the door released the midlaner from his thoughts. 

“Come in.” he said. 

“Hey, wanna play with me?” Perkz asked. 

The Croatian saw the familiar faces still frozen on Caps’ screen. He frowned with a teasing smile on his lips. 

“What are you doing?”

“I don’t even know.”

Perkz was pretty receptive to the worried look on his friend’s face. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. He got closer to the screen, reading the title of the video over Caps’ shoulder. Caps explained what was said and how he felt. 

“The worst part is that… I’m not feeling it today.”

Perkz put a comforting hand on Caps’ shoulder. 

“I know today’s games are not that important, but I’m scared. I don’t want to lose and I feel like we’re going to lose.”

“I can’t see why you’re worried. We’re just five talented players who are never trolling.”

Caps chuckled. Perkz stared at his friend’s beautiful face. He could see a joke was not enough to take the midlaner off of his negative feelings. 

“Your desire of winning will override your fear of losing.” said Perkz, slowly sitting on Caps’ thighs. 

He caressed the midlaner’s cheek, slowly bending towards his face. The Dane’s blue eyes expressed a slight surprise. It was not the first time they got closer physically but he didn’t see it coming now. 

The ADC placed his hands on the armrests of the gaming chair, and started to kiss the base of the midlaner’s jaw. His kisses traveled sensually to the ear, then to the neck. Caps’ breath was becoming slower. 

“Your desire will override your fear.” repeated Perkz with a lower voice. 

It was getting harder for Caps to have clear thoughts, but he sensed the powerful saying sink in his mind. Flames were blossoming in his body; he could definitely not resist Perkz’ charms. He started to move his hips below the other man, allowing their crotch to be pressed and released in a regular movement. He loved the prickling sensation of Perkz’ beard on his skin. They were both getting harder. Perkz wished to comfort his friend but he soon realized how much he wanted this, too. He placed his hands on Caps’ neck and they started to kiss passionately, while rubbing their crotches with more rhythm and more intensity. As they were still on the gaming chair, it didn’t fail to make them roll and lose a bit of their balance. They stopped kissing for a second, chuckling, looking into each other’s lusty eyes. 

Perkz stood up and pulled Caps’ hands to lift him. It only took them a few seconds to reach the midlaner’s bed, but it felt like a way too long amount of time without a touch. Perkz mimicked a bow to invite his friend to climb on the bed first, which made Caps smile all the more. He laid on the bed and looked at Perkz taking his shirt off, his pants, and finally his underwear. Just the sight of it made Caps’ breath heavier. He took his clothes off as well, impatient to welcome the Croatian’s touch again. 

Perkz finally joined Caps on the bed, staying on top to rub against him again. It felt all the better with their clothes off, and they could sense the temperature of their bodies rising up. They kept going like this for a while. Then, Perkz rolled on the side and started to caress Caps’ balls. It made the midlaner bit his lower lip quite hard. His hand reached Perkz balls as well, and his friend inhaled deeply to handle the sensation he had been longing to feel. As Perkz’ hand slid towards the top of Caps’ cock, a moan escaped the Dane’s mouth. He placed his hand on the ADC’s to press it on his own dick. Perkz smiled. He was always surprised at how physically strong Caps was becoming during these moments. He had a lot of strength in his hands, which were totally missing in everyday life, for example when he had to lift heavy things. Caps’ hand went back to Perkz’ crotch, and the two friends started to fap each other with strength and speed. They were trying to keep the sound of their breath and their moan as discreet as possible, since they didn’t want the whole gaming house to hear them. 

Suddenly, Caps removed his hand from Perkz. It took Perkz off guard and he stopped the fapping as well. This pause left Perkz panting, enjoying the intense desire he was experiencing. He felt high on feelings... almost dizzy. Caps knew it, and he smiled at the sight of his friend’s very expressive face. The ADC was now letting him totally in control. Although he wanted him badly, he could wait for as long as Caps wanted, just because the midlaner knew how to play it right. They were still just staring at each other, not moving, but Perkz’ breath was becoming faster. Caps’ smile became wider, he kissed the ADC’s neck, then his lips, to finally place his hand back on the crotch with the highest speed and strength. Perkz couldn’t resist and came in a loud moan. He laid down, his back on the bed, eyes closed, smile on his lips. 

“Thank you, Rasmus.”

He stayed like this for a few minutes, waiting to gain back some energy to finish his friend in return. But Caps was really turned on by the sight of his fully satisfied friend and couldn’t wait. He started fapping himself, which made the Croatian open his blue eyes again, a grin on his lips. 

“Wait for me.” he said, while taking the Dane’s hand in his to tighten the grasp around his cock. 

It made Caps moan, and his friend could tell the midlaner made it less loud than it could have been in an empty house. Caps took his hand off to let the ACD take care of the rest. Perkz’ hand went up and down, up and down on his skin, for a few minutes more, and Caps finally came. 

The two friends snuggled in silence, happy. The midlaner totally forgot about the worries he had earlier. When this thought crossed his mind, he simply smiled, thinking that maybe, the curse of ‘not feeling it’ was now broken.


End file.
